


Waterfall

by missthropphasapieshop



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthropphasapieshop/pseuds/missthropphasapieshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba is rather like a waterfall. Fiyero notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Act 1, days after they rescue the lion cub.

Elphaba loved to watch the waterfall; the patterns the droplets shaped as they fell were intricate and seemed dainty, then they crashed heavily onto the rocks below. It was terrible and beautiful, rather like herself. Her powers had the potential to do many brilliant things – they could give her the opportunity to meet the Wizard – but until she does, who would care when they are hidden beneath such a ghastly exterior? Galinda had proven herself a wonderful, if sometimes clueless, friend to the green woman, but Elphaba craved someone who could know her completely. She had a family, but she had never been loved. No one had ever tenderly wrapped their arms around her to ease her pain as she cried. No one had ever made a fool of themselves simply to hear the room echoing with her mirth. She knew it was pointless to wish, to dream; but how could she help it? _When I meet the Wizard, my whole life will change_ , she reminded herself. _When you’re acclaimed by him, the whole of Oz_ has _to love you_. But even so, she couldn’t help but wonder, who could really love the artichoke?

***

Fiyero loved to watch the waterfall; the dainty patterns the droplets shaped as they fell, only to crash heavily onto the rocks below. It was delicate and powerful, rather like her. Elphaba occupied his almost every thought, though of course she wouldn’t know. It was a crime, he decided, that anyone so beautiful could be allowed to think so little of themselves. The night they rescued the lion cub together, when she called his bluff about his cavalier attitude, he saw a glimpse of what lay beneath her tough exterior as well. She was so strong, yet so insecure. She tried not to notice, nor care about the cruel remarks, and her lack of friends beyond the one bubbly blonde who had a far busier social life to attend to than just the woman she roomed with, but who could succeed? He understood how it felt to be lonely. He understood how she must long to fall into someone’s caring arms at night. If only his were what she wanted. He knew that no one could really love her as deeply as he did.


End file.
